Red and Blue
by Vacurai78
Summary: Her eyes were red, and his were blue. They both knew they had something in common, though neither recognized the other. VSxOC. Rated T-M for possible clop, but very unlikely, and the clop scenes shall be short if they appear at all. Please R&R!
1. Me and You

**As most of my readers know, I usually start stories with a poem. This one is no different, but I decided to write a poem that someone would sing to the tune of 'Everlong,' the greatest song in the world. Please, guys, you **_**really**_** need to look it up on You-Tube and listen to it in the background while you're reading these lyrics. It is absolutely my favorite song by the Foo Fighters, and that is the only way to get the full experience, because I can't seem to get these words to seperate into individual verses. Also, the sections in quotes are words sung by the other pony. **

_Me and You:_

_[intro, then lyrics]_

_Redub_

_A word about your name_

_Oh that pony_

_Well I can't get you out of my head_

_With your eyes so red_

_And all that you've said to me_

_[music break]_

_"I'm not_

_Who you think I really am_

_No I'm not"_

_"Sometimes_

_I just like to pretend_

_But it has to end_

_My heart cannot mend anymore"_

_And I wonder_

_When I sing along with you_

_If everything will ever be this real forever_

_"But don't you ever start to wonder who I am?_

_If I could actually tell you who_

_I was to you then I'd probably say real soon_

_'I'd be'"_

_[musical break]_

_Somehow _

_We could run away today_

_Me and you_

_"I don't think I can live without you_

_But I have to leave_

_And start life anew as me"_

_And I wonder_

_When I sing along with you_

_If everything will ever feel this good forever_

_"But don't you ever start to wonder who I am?_

_If I could actually tell you who _

_I was to you then I'd probably say real soon_

_'I'm me'"_

_[musical break]_

_And I wonder_

_If everything will ever feel this real forever_

_"But don't you ever start to wonder who I am?_

_If I could actually tell you who_

_I was to you then I'd be you and me too_

**So, there it is! It took me several hours to revise, but I finally got it done. To whoever can figure out who the pony is I'm talking about, the "I'm me" pony, even though I know you probably never will, then I'll give you a metaphorical strawberry-chocolate-coconut-cupcake with whipped cream-and-honey frosting. You know you want it… : ,**

**Trying to Avoid Eating All of Those Delicious Cupcakes,**

**~Quicksilver the Pegasus**


	2. Music to My Ears

_And I wonder_

_When I sing along with you_

_If everything will ever feel this good forever_

_"But don't you ever start to wonder who I am?_

_If I could actually tell you who _

_I was to you then I'd probably say real soon_

_'I'd be'"_

That had to be her favorite song ever. No matter how many times she heard 'Me and You', it never got boring. Nodding her head in time to the music that came from her headphones, she strolled through Manehattan, for once unrecognized by her fans. The reason was simple: she changed her purple glasses for orange ones, died her mane and tail a straight brown, and covered up her cutie mark with an orange cloak. Sure, it took a little preparation, but that way Vinyl Scratch could go amongst other ponies without having to sign millions of autographs.

"Whoa! Excuse me-e!" Vinyl looked up too late. She found herself sprawled on the ground, part way on and part way off of a brown colt who had blue eyes, a dark brown mane, and a cutie mark that looked like a microphone. "Sorry about that!" The colt helped Vinyl up and smiled at her. "I-I was practicing running because I…well, nevermind…anyways, sorry!"

The DJ nodded. "That's okay. Um, what was your name again?"

"Tremolo." The duo shook hooves. "And you are?"

"I'm…" Vinyl had never been asked to give her alias's name until now, and she was starting to regret it. "Wh-uh, well, I'm…" Come on, think! What are you remotely good at, Vinyl? There's gotta be something! "I'm…Rosebud!"

"Nice to meet you, Rosebud." He offered a hoof and she shook it. "What do you do?"

"I garden!" _Well, it could have been worse. At least I've got a little flowerbox in case he ever asks me to prove it._ "I'm not really good at gardening, but I want to be, so I've been trying to start my own flower shop." _That was a little_ too _close for me._

"That's neat. I sing. Professionally, of course. I mean, who would want to stay home all day and sing to themselves? That would be really strange, like talking to yourself, but I don't do that, just so you know. Well anyways I—" Tremolo stopped midsentence as Vinyl put her hoof on his mouth, chuckling and removing it a moment later. "What? What's so funny?"

"You. You're cute when you're floundering." _Uh, hello? Earth to Vinyl? What the heck am I saying? He isn't remotely cute…is he?_ She noticed the gleam of interest in his blue eyes, and he wished he could see something like that in hers.

"Why are you wearing those glasses?" He tried to reach over and take them off, but Vinyl backed up.

"I don't want anybody to see my eyes." She took another step back as he reached for them again, and she accidentally knocked her glasses off when she was trying to swat Tremolo's hoof away.

"Why? What's wrong with your...oh." Their eyes met, and Vinyl sighed. _Great. Now he's going to make fun of me for having red eyes, just like everyone else did when I was younger._ She looked away and quickly scooped up her glasses, starting to walk off.

"Wait! I-I really like your eyes!"

Vinyl stopped dead in her tracks. "You like them?"

Tremolo nodded. "Yeah! I'd never seen something as beautiful and as ruby red as your irises before now."

He can't be telling the truth. Nopony likes them…but…She turned back towards him and cantered over. "Is what you said…true?"

"Definitely! I wouldn't—" Tremolo stopped and checked a beeping watch that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Rrgh! I'm sorry, but I've gotta go. I-I've got an appointment…" The colt pulled a marker out of his pockets and wrote a phone number on Vinyl's forehoof. "Here's my number, call me sometime tomorrow, okay?" She nodded. "Good see you!" Without another word he dashed off down the sidewalk, 'Rosebud' staring after him.

_What just happened?_ Vinyl glanced from her hoof to her broken glasses several times, then shook her head. It was better not to think about it, especially when she didn't understand it. She retrieved her cracked glasses and hid them in her pockets, choosing to show off her eyes today instead.

* * *

Sometime later in the day, after buying groceries and watching a movie, Vinyl Scratch returned home. She collapsed on her couch and turned on the television tiredly, casting off her cloak and donning her favorite purple shades. "Welcome back to 'Neigh Sayers!'" said the television announcer. He stood on a large stage, wearing a dark red suit and speaking into a headset that came complete with a microphone. "Tonight we welcome a special guest, someone I'm sure you'll all recognize. Signing his latest song Clear off the album Night of the Burning Rain, please welcome, Tryst (pronounced Triiiist)!"

A brown colt with a golden mane—Hmm, what an interesting combination of colors, thought Vinyl—walked on stage wearing a headset like the one that the announcer wore. He smiled at his adoring fans, and then the lights dimmed and he started singing:

_Tinted glasses,_

_Silver masks,_

_Friendship in a bottled glass;_

_A billion bits and even more,_

_Canes and monocles galore _

_Oh-oh_

_Visible, but not in sight_

_Lost among ponies I don't know _

_They say they know me and ask for things:_

_Mansions, outfits, private show…_

_And I can't listen to them all_

_I just wish I could drown them out_

_By staring into your eyes oh baby_

_I feel as though I'm about to fall…_

A set of backup singers appeared amidst a lot of red smoke, while Tryst continued singing center stage:

_Hard to hear, much less to see_

_I think of you, you think of me_

_Your eyes aren't blue, but they're perfect for me-e…_

_They are_

_(Cle-e-ear)_

_I feel my so-oul me-elting_

_(Cle-e-ear)_

_Nothing else is re-eal_

_(Cle-e-ear)_

_Whenever I look into you, I notice that your eyes are so…_

_Paparazzi,_

_Foreign films,_

_Magazines, _

_SO many bills…_

_Where will all this madness stop?_

_Fame isn't everything…_

_I just wish I could find an escape_

_So I won't be noticed for anything_

_Oh-ohhh…_

_Hard to hear, much less to see_

_I think of you, you think of me_

_Your eyes aren't blue, but they're perfect for me-e…_

_They are_

_(Cle-e-ear)_

_I feel my so-o-oul melting_

_(Cle-e-ear)_

_Nothing else is reeal_

_(Cle-e-ear)_

_Whenever I look into you, I notice that your eyes are so…_

_(Clear )_

_When you first came up to me, _

_When we first met I knew you'd be_

_More than just a set of white eyes_

_You would be oh my demise_

_(Clear)_

_As we stand, face to face,_

_I see you smiling with so much grace_

_That I cannot help but smile back_

_My heart is having an attack cause _

_Your eyes aren't just beautiful_

_They are_

_(Cle-e-ear)_

_I feel my so-oul melting_

_(Cle-e-ear)_

_Nothing else is re-eal_

_(Cle-e-ear)_

_Whenever I look into you, I notice that your eyes are so, so…_

_Clear._

The deafening applause quiets to a dull roar after a few moments, and Vinyl smiles. How she would love to hook up with a pony like that.

_Soon, Vinyl…soon…_

**So, there it is: some sort of base establishment for my story. I think we can all see where this is going…or can we? MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (Hack, cough cough cough cough HAAAACK!) Clear is a song I invented, along with the album Night of the Burning Rain, and I'm going to post it next time, or whenever I get around to writing it.**

**~Blaze**


End file.
